My Last Request
by web-of-truth
Summary: A twist on the normal stories - it's their trial day but before they are dragged off to Azkaban; what will be their final request? -includes Jr Barty Crouch,Mrs Crouch, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus. please read and review :D


My last Request

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

The skies were gray and the gloomy clouds were pregnant with rain pouring down upon the streets of London.

Dark shadows were darting down alley ways; hiding their identities behind their silver masks and black cloak made of the finest fabrics hiding their figures and adding fear to their appearance just for their victims.

After hours of research and minutes of tracking they had finally reached their location; a small detached house numbered 12 on Oxford street.

Let the fun begin

-month later-

"you have been charged with the use of the cruciatus curse on the Longbottoms and supporting you-know-who through extreme acts such as murder how do you plead?"asked judge crouch on the date of 2nd of April

The court room was filled with ministry officials, reporters, friends and family members of the convicted

"i'm the dark lord's most faithful I will never deny my loyalty, he will return and reward us " screamed a woman who was currently tied to a chair by magical bounds and rusted chains.

The woman held her head high and looked at the ministry as if their were scum this behavior was only expected from Bellatrix lestrange even when she was younger she was as twisted as her brown locks attempting to cover her pale face.

To the woman's left was Rabastan with his shoulder length red hair and his muscular body pressing against his restraints and next to him was little barty crouch Jr.

unlike his two companions Jr was a small skinny boy with sand colored hair and begged for a release

"I beg you father..."

"shut up Jr if we are going down your coming with us" wailed the man next to him

Their was another mad cackle from Bellatrix while kept screaming the words "most loyal servant's", "he shall reward us" and "he will back" while the jail man and Dementors dragged them out of the room and down the corridor.

-3 hour later-

"as you are all sentenced to life in imprisonment you are aloud 1 last request you are aloud anything from a meal choice, 1 hour with a visitor, suicide potion, Dementors kiss or bath"

stated the prison guard

At the moment each of the death eaters were sat in the same small cell occupied only by a table and a couple of chairs in the middle of the rooms and the people orbiting the room. The voice was coming from the booming speakers in the corner of the room.

"a guard will check your request in 5 minutes so please choose wisely you will not get another choice"

each person looked at each other with slight concern in their eyes but to proud to say how they feel.

-5 minutes later-

"what will each of you like?" questioned the guard

Jr was the first to speak "can I see my mother?"

the guard smirked at his request but wrote it down any way

next was Rabastan " I would like a roast dinner with fire whiskey."

the guard rolled his eyes but did not let his face leave the clip board

last was Bellatrix "I want to see my husband"

at this statement everyone turned to look at Bellatrix in confusion even the guard had a bemused look on his face but Bellatrix kept her head down and shyly played with her fingers.

"let me see if i've got this right ; the boy wants his mommy, Mr strange wants to stuff his greedy face and Mrs strange wants one last fuck" mocked the guard sending a wink Bellatrix's way

before the outraged death eaters could hurt the guard he had left the room and locked the door laughing at his own joke down the hallway

5 hours later-

*Jr point of view*

by now they had given us all our own cell for privacy with our last request and the door to my opened and appeared in the brightly lit corridor was my mother.

Her cheeks were tear stained and hand shaped mascara spilling out of her eyes

"oh my baby boy" the tall, thin woman ran to her only son and hugged her son's face close to her chest and tried to calm his panicking attitude

"p-please help me"stuttered Jr tears were falling down his face as he in-braced his mother while she was combing her fingering through his long hair while cooing reassuring words to him.

"any thing for my little boy"whispered Mrs crouch to her son a deranged look in her blue eyes was present at this moment and they stayed in each others arms for the rest of the time.

*****Rabastan point of view*

The extravagant roast was lain out on the table which had been lain out by the house elves there was no knifes or forks so he and to eat with his hand.

There was roasted duck based in turkey fat poured over by gravy, gremlin pie with roasted chestnuts and caramel on top,crispy roasted potatoes just the right color, Yorkshire pudding with gravy and a cheap bottle of fire whiskey.

Rabastan licked his lips while his eyes turned bug like and began stuffing his face with a chicken legs and drinking his drink hoping he would pass out drunk after his delivery to Azkaban just for revenge towards the guards for the poor treatment.

*Bellatrix's point of view*

The metal door opened up and Rodolphus Lestrange came into view he kept his posture arrogant and the top of his head was hidden by his top hat put at an angle.

Once the door was shut Rodolphus waited until the guard was out of ear shot -judging by his loud foot steps against the stone flooring- and then made his way towards his wife.

Bellatrix kept her face hidden behind a cloud of her own hair ,sat in her seat slouched and wrapped her arms around her body.

"so you jeopardized our relationship just so you could go sneaking out with a group of political extremists once a night?"Rodolphus said sitting on the table in-front of his spouse.

"it's the only lie I could come up with and you would have never given me my freedom if you would have known how I spent it, anyway since when did you care about me all you ever do is work!" exclaimed furiously still not looking up towards her husband

"telling me that your off to sleep with other guys is not a very good lie Bellatrix especially if you come home with a messy appearance and claim you need to shower It hurt hearing you say those words mai Cheri"

at this point she looked up with a small frown on her face and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"i am sorry for working so much but I always took days off when you needed me or for special occasions such as birthday and our anniversary"Rodolphus took took her chin in his thin fingers and slid his hand up to her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Enough talk we can finish our apologies for our actions when I get back but for now..." she stood up and passionately kissed and ran her hands through his long red hair and pushed him on his back on to the table while she climbed on top of him.

He reached behind her and switched their positions this action brought a moan from the back of her throat form his ruff treatment.

(dear readers feel free to finish of this little scene if you would like to and you maybe change a bit of the plot if it helps your story)

-1 hour later-

Each prisoner was dragged out of their temporary cell while 5 minutes before had have their last request return to their previous activity or cleared away by elves and they set off towards their agonizing journey to Azkaban; at least they were all very pleased with their last choices.

Authors note: thank you for reading and please review


End file.
